afternoon tea
by Lizxcliff11
Summary: The touch burned Bakugou's skin underneath his thin tank top. Shivers raked through his body, causing Todoroki to look up at the now awake man. Hi. Bakugou smiles. Hi. Todoroki returns to his lying position, head on Bakugou's chest. Todoroki flattens his palm against Bakugou's torso, rubbing his chest and stomach.


_So you live on your own?_ Bakugou and Todoroki were sitting on Todoroki's couch in his small apartment. The two were drinking tea, basking in the enjoyment of each other's company.

_Yeah. Left home about three years ago._ Bakugou's signing had gotten better, so Todoroki didn't pay mind to how fast his hands would move.

Bakugou nods. He takes a small sip, before placing his cup back down on the coffee table. _Why? _Todoroki tenses slightly. Bakugou notices this. _It's okay, you don't have to tell me._

_No, I want to._ They had been dating for almost two months now, slowly getting to know each other. _I don't have the best relationship with my father._

Bakugou kept his eyes on Todoroki, giving his full attention to the man before him. He could see that this was a sensitive topic, and wanted to be there for Todoroki in anyway he can.

_He was abusive. Mean. _Todoroki's fingers shook. Bakugou reaches out his palm to rest on Todoroki's knee, offering comfort. Todoroki relaxes a little. _He took my mother from me, sent her away._

Bakugou squeezes Todoroki's leg. _She's the reason I have this scar on my face. _Bakugou's eye widen, unsure of how to respond. _I forgive her_. Todoroki immediately follows. _It wasn't her fault. _

Bakugou lifts his hand, causing Todoroki to look up. _What happened?_ Todoroki takes a deep breath.

_She was on the phone with my grandmother in our kitchen. I heard her say that she couldn't bear to look at me._ Bakugou's fist clenches in his lap. _She said I looked too much like my father._ Letting out a slow breath, Bakugou's hand returns to Todoroki's knee. _I snuck up behind her. She was holding a boiling kettle. _Todoroki's shaking was becoming more prominent. _She turned around quickly, splashing the water on my face._ Todoroki drops his hands to his lap, taking a couple breaths to try to calm down.

Bakugou tips Todoroki's head up with a single finger. _I'm so sorry._ Todoroki nods.

_My father got mad. He grabbed her, threw her on the ground._ Water forms in the corners of Todoroki's heterochromic eyes._ He called my eldest brother, told him to watch me while he was out. He and my mother left together, and that night, he returned without her. _Tears fell freely down Todoroki's cheeks.

Bakugou sighs. He slowly reaches out his thumb to wipe them away. Todoroki's hand snaps up quickly, grasping Bakugou's hand tightly. Bakugou lets it happen, offering as much support as Todoroki wants.

A couple moments of silence pass through before Bakugou squeezes Todoroki's hand, causing the smaller man to look into Bakugou's eyes. Bakugou reluctantly releases his hold. _Can I hold you?_ He signs were hesitant, nervous, but Todoroki was thankful. He nods, and falls into Bakugou's chest, feeling the blonde's arms wrap tightly around him. The two lay there on the couch, matching each other's breathing.

It's darker in the apartment when Bakugou opens his eyes. Apparently, the two had fallen asleep, Todoroki trapped between Bakugou and the back of the couch.

Bakugou feels something lightly touching his chest. Bakugou looks down to find Todoroki tracing Bakugou's pectorals with his fingertips.

The touch burned Bakugou's skin underneath his thin tank top. Shivers raked through his body, causing Todoroki to look up at the now awake man. _Hi_.

Bakugou smiles. _Hi._

Todoroki returns to his lying position, head on Bakugou's chest. Todoroki flattens his palm against Bakugou's torso, rubbing his chest and stomach. Todoroki's hand moves further down during each stroke, and Bakugou's breathing picks up. Todoroki smirks.

Todoroki's pinky finger catches the bottom of Bakugou's tank top, and moving his hand upwards, pulls the tank top with it. Bakugou snatches Todoroki's hand quickly. The two make eye contact.

Bakugou gives a playful glare with the undertone of, _what are you doing_. Todoroki just smiles innocently, gently pulling his wrist from Bakugou's loose grasp. Todoroki shifts so that the length of his body covers Bakugou. Todoroki's cheeks redden, while the tips of Bakugou's ears warmed.

Todoroki leans his head down, planting soft kisses against Bakugou's exposed skin. Sweet lips using enough pressure to leave Bakugou going crazy. Closing his eyes, Bakugou relishes in the feeling of Todoroki pleasing him. He lifts his arms, and grasps Todoroki's waist lightly. Todoroki hums, the sound a bit louder than the atmosphere entails, but Bakugou doesn't care.

Todoroki continues lower, reaching Bakugou's hip bones. Bakugou's arms followed up Todoroki's body to his shoulders the lower the heterochromic man went. The pressure from Todoroki's kisses is slightly rougher, as he traces along Bakugou's hips.

Bakugou's hips jolt when Todoroki brushes over a certain spot. Smiling against Bakugou's skin, Todoroki works on that spot, sucking, nipping, and licking. Bakugou's body tingles, as he struggles to keep his body from thrusting up at the man above him. His hands tighten on Todoroki's shoulders.

Finally, Todoroki releases Bakugou's tan skin, and rubs a hand along the band of Bakugou's jeans. Opening his eyes, Bakugou sees Todoroki looking to him for permission.

Bakugou nods his head almost too excitedly. Todoroki smirks at the man beneath him, and using both hands, pops the button of the pants open. Delicate fingers slowly unzip the jeans. Bakugou's about to lose his mind with how slowly and sensually Todoroki is making this to be. But, he's also loving every second, so he doesn't speed the process up.

Todoroki moves to straddle Bakugou's calves, pulling at the waist band to remove the pants. After some struggling, the constraint on Bakugou's lower half lessens. However, he still has black briefs on, covering his growing erection. Todoroki slowly reaches a hand out to stroke the bulge.

"Ahh…" Bakugou lets out a strangled sound, back arching from the cushions beneath him, eyes following Todoroki's every move. Todoroki watches his every reaction as he applies more pressure while rubbing the hardened length. Bakugou's breathing intensifies.

After some teasing, Todoroki moves his hands to the waistband of the briefs, looking up at Bakugou again for permission. Bakugou decides it's his turn, and reaches for Todoroki's hands.

Todoroki tenses slightly, thinking he's taken it too far. But then, Bakugou uses his grip on Todoroki's hands, and drags him upwards, meeting his lips in a heated kiss. Todoroki sighs and lets the tension release from his body. Tugging out of Bakugou's hold, Todoroki wraps his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling himself closer to the heat below him.

They makeout for a couple long minutes, before Bakugou uses his strength and flips the position they were in. Now, Todoroki is below Bakugou, and the red eyed man stares Todoroki down, memorizing every little thing about this moment.

Todoroki's reddening increases under Bakugou's stare, and he squirms with anticipation. _My turn_. Bakugo signs quickly, before removing Todoroki's light blue t-shirt.

Before Todoroki's exposed body could react to the chill of the living room around them, Bakugou leans forward, taking Todoroki's right, pink nipple into his mouth.

The reaction from Todoroki was immediate, arching from the couch, letting out a loud, strangled groan. Bakugou's fingers dance along Todoroki's sides, before gripping his thrusting hips, holding them firmly against the couch. Todoroki releases another groan.

Bakugou switches nipples, giving the left side some attention, while his thumbs rub sensual circles on Todoroki's waist, dipping into the band of his dark blue joggers. Todoroki is squirming, shaking with need under Bakugou.

Soon, Todoroki taps Bakugou's shoulder three times to get his attention. Bakugou stills, looking up at Todoroki.

_How far do you want to take this?_ The redness in Todoroki's cheeks hasn't let up, in fact, it darkens once he's signed his question. Bakugou relaxed slightly.

_Whatever you want_. Bakugou responds, his expression is gentle, calming Todoroki immensely.

_I want to give you_, Todoroki moves his fingers, followed by a sign Bakugou didn't know. Todoroki gave a sheepish grin while spelling out: _ B_. Bakugou's eyes widen, a light blush covering his exposed chest.

_Okay._ Bakugou's fingers fumble. Todoroki grins, and sits up, causing Bakugou to lean back on his legs. Sitting in Todoroki's lap, Bakugou catches Todoroki's face in his hands, leaning forward to give him a sweet kiss.

Todoroki melts, wrapping his arms around Bakugou's waist, pulling the blonde closer. What was a gentle kiss, became more heated as they licked each other's mouths.

Eventually they part, needing oxygen to live. Panting, Todoroki signs, _Bedroom_. Bakugou smirks and lifts himself off Todoroki's body. The heterochromic man stands, taking Bakugou's hand and leads them to his small bedroom.

With no time to take in the bedroom, Bakugou is thrown onto the bed by Todoroki, who follows and crawls up the blondes body until he reaches Bakugou's lips, taking them with his own. Bakugou moans into the others mouth, Todoroki feeling the vibrations.

Once Bakugou relaxes, Todoroki returns to making his way down Bakugou's body. When he reaches the top of Bakugou's briefs, Todoroki looks for one last confirmation in Bakugou's eyes. The blonde's pupils had dilated, showing only lust and affection for the man above him.

Wasting no more time, Todoroki grasps the waistband tightly, dragging it slowly down Bakugou's legs, until the blonde's length springs free. Bakugou lets out a breathe and shiver, feeling the cool air hit his lower, exposed half. Todoroki stares at the cock before him, eyes wide.

Feeling the hesitation in Todoroki, Bakugou reaches out, touching the other's shoulder. Todoroki jumps at the sudden contact, looking at Bakugou.

_ You don't have to._ Bakugou signs quickly. Todoroki shakes his head immediately.

_I want to_. He assures Bakugou. _You are just… _he pauses. _Big_. Bakugou blushes deeply at the compliment, giving a smile to continue. Todoroki gives a smirk at the others bashfulness.

Taking Bakugou's cock in hand, Todoroki slowly runs up and down the length. Bakugou lets out a low moan, letting his head fall back against the pillows. Todoroki watches Bakugou's face as he works at Bakugou's cock, memorizing every beautiful feature.

While Bakugou was distracted by the feel of the hand wrapped around him, Todoroki stuck his tongue out, swiping slowly across the tip. Bakugou immediately shoots up to his elbows, looking down at Todoroki. The man below keeps eye contact with the man above, as he opens his mouth wider, taking Bakugou into his mouth. Lips wrapping around the shaft, Todoroki slowly pulls up to the tip, sucking lightly. Bakugou lets out at groan.

Todoroki sees Bakugou's mouth open, but hears nothing. His eyebrows furrow. Bakugou sees this, and through his hazy bliss, he realizes that Todoroki is frustrated. Thinking quickly, Bakugou takes the hand not wrapped around the bottom of his shaft, and brings it to his throat. Todoroki, lips still at the tip, watch curiously, unsure of what Bakugou was asking of him.

Succumbing to the pleasure at his groin, Bakugou let out another groan, as Todoroki's eyes widen. Feeling the vibrations under his fingertips, Todoroki feels more in the moment. Wanting to draw more sounds from Bakugou so he can feel them, Todoroki goes lower, sucking harder, gaining momentum.

Bakugou's right hand rakes through Todoroki's red and white hair, scratching his scalp. Bakugou lets out more noises, Todoroki relishing in the vibrations under his hands, letting out his own sounds. Soon, Bakugou's hand tightens, tugging at the strands between his fingertips.

Taking it as a sign of finishing, Todoroki goes faster, pushing Bakugou closer to the edge. Breathing faster, hand tightening, Bakugou lets out a loud, long moan. Trying to pull Todoroki off his length in fear of letting go in the others mouth, Bakugou tugs harder on Todoroki's hair.

Understanding what Bakugou was trying to do, Todoroki resists against the yanking, relaxing his throat. Not being able to hold back any longer, Bakugou releases into Todoroki's mouth, grunting in pleasure. Todoroki sucks and swallows the salty cum, milking Bakugou to a twitching mess beneath him.

Once there was nothing left to give, Todoroki frees Bakugou's softening cock from his mouth, looking up with hooded eyes to the man above him. Bakugou, breathing heavily, stares back. Thankful for not having to speak, Bakugou touches the tips of his right hand to his chin, extending the arm forward. _Thank you_. Todoroki lets out a silent laugh, moving up Bakugou's body, causing the Blonde to lie on his back.

Todoroki leaves light kisses up Bakugou's neck, jaw and cheek, skipping over Bakugou's lips to go down the other side of his face. Bakugou grunts in frustration, though Todoroki doesn't notice. So, Bakugou takes Todoroki's face in his hands, kissing him hard. Todoroki smiles into the kiss.

After a couple minutes of sweet kissing, Bakugou pulls away with heavy breaths, lifting his hands from Todoroki's waist to sign, _Once I've come down from this high, it's your turn. _

With a light blush on his cheeks, Todoroki gives a sheepish smile. _Okay_.


End file.
